Vision (Earth-199999)
| Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = Ally of Iron Man; Formerly | Relatives = Ultron (co-creator, destroyed); Helen Cho (co-creator); Tony Stark (co-creator); Bruce Banner (co-creator); J.A.R.V.I.S. (previous version) | Universe = Earth-199999 | BaseOfOperations = New Avengers Facility, New York | Gender = Male | Height = 6'3"Hot Toys's Official Artwork | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = None | UnusualSkinColour = Red | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer | Education = | Origin = Android | PlaceOfCreation = U-Gin Research Facility, Seoul and Stark Tower, New York City | Creators = Joss Whedon; | First = | Quotation = I am not Ultron. I am not J.A.R.V.I.S... I am. | Speaker = Vision | QuoteSource = Avengers: Age of Ultron | HistoryText = Vision was originally created to be Ultron's next body by a mind controlled Helen Cho from synthetic tissue and vibranium. Knowing the body would make Ultron unstoppable, the Avengers stole it while Ultron was halfway through downloading his program to the body. Awakening Taken back to their headquarters Tony Stark and Bruce Banner, behind the backs of their teammates, began to upload the remnants of J.A.R.V.I.S- who had been fractured and nearly destroyed when Ultron was originally activated- into the android's mind so that he could assist them in defeating Ultron. Captain America confronted them, but the argument was interrupted when Pietro Maximoff simply raced around and unplugged the system. Thor was next to arrive on the scene, crashing down into the building and bathing the android body in an intense lightning discharge. The android arose from its cradle and threw Thor aside, but then stopped itself in mid-air and looked out the window. As he calmed down and descended to the ground, Thor told the others that the android had appeared in a "vision" and the gem in its brow was one of the Infinity Stones. As the team questioned Vision (his now adopted name) on his motivations, he told them that he was on the side of life and that he didn't want to destroy Ultron because Ultron was unique and in pain, but he also chose to side with the Avengers knowing that Ultron sought to end all life. Although Vision noted that he knew that the Avengers could not be certain of his intentions given his origins, he unintentionally proved that they could trust him when he casually handed Mjolnir to Thor, something that none of the Avengers had been able to do. Confronting Ultron The Vision and the Maximoffs accompanied the Avengers to Sokovia, where Ultron had used the remaining vibranium to build a machine to lift a large part of the city skyward. Vision found Ultron in a church and confronted him, offering peace if Ultron would change the terms of the conflict, but Ultron simply attacked him. As they fought, Vision managed to get into his head and disconnect Ultron from the Internet, ensuring that Ultron's defeat could be achieved simply by destroying Ultron and all of the Ultron Sentinels. After the fight with Ultron, Vision was knocked out but awakened to help Thor by hitting Ultron with Mjolnir. He went on to aid the late-arriving War Machine in hunting down many of the Ultron sentinels. In another part of the town Wanda found the now heavily damaged Ultron and destroyed his main body just while a broken down Ultron Sentinel reached the activation mechanism and sent the city plummeting down. Vision flew to Wanda and rescued her, flying her to safety. Then on the ground, Vision found the last of the Ultron Sentinels and told the robot that he knew he feared death. Ultron asked if he really thought that killing him would make a difference, and that humans were set on a path of self-destruction. Vision agreed, but pointed out that not only did nothing last forever, but also argued that it was humanity's flaws that made them beautiful, and it was a privilege to live among them. Ultron prepared to attack Vision but was destroyed by the Infinity Stone. The Avengers After the battle, Thor stated that the infinity stone would be secure with Vision, and decided he should keep it. In the wake of several members leaving the Avengers, Vision joined the reformed team, alongside Wanda, War Machine and Falcon. In the following months, the Vision became particularly close to Wanda, often talking with her about their powers as they each helped the other understand the wider world and their roles as Avengers. Avengers Divided Some months after the team's reorganisation, a mission to capture ex-S.H.I.E.L.D./Hydra agent Brock Rumlow as he attacked a research lab in Nigeria resulted in the destruction of a building and the death of twelve members of a Wakandan outreach program when Wanda threw Rumlow into the air after he triggered his suicide vest. Seizing this opportunity, Secretary Ross revealed the Sokovia Accords, a U.N. legislation that would bring the Avengers and other superhumans under the direct authority of the government. Although the Vision agreed with the idea in principle, noting the statistical rise in superhuman threats ever since Tony went public as Iron Man, Wanda felt uncomfortable at the thought of being under the direct authority of the government, and remained on the fence even as she was 'confined' to the Avengers' compound while the other Avengers dealt with the legislation. This isolation eventually ended when Barton came to ask for her help in Steve and Sam's efforts to protect the Winter Soldier, who they believed had been framed for a recent attack on the U.N.. Although the Vision attempted to make Wanda stop, she used her powers to increase his density to the point that he crashed down through several stories, musing that she would no longer fear her powers even if others feared her. When Wanda joined Rogers' new team at Leipzig/Halle Airport, the Vision was forced to fight her as he fought alongside Stark's Avengers, which included new heroes such as the Black Panther and Spider-Man. During the subsequent battle, the Vision accidentally shot down War Machine when he was attempting to target the Falcon, the resulting crash causing serious injuries that would leave Rhodes apparently permanently paralysed. | Powers = Synthetic Body: Vision is a sapient construct, a perfect hybrid between organic and inorganic material. His entire body is a mix between a synthetic simulacrum of organic tissue and Vibranium, all of which are enhanced by the cosmic powers of the Mind Stone to function as a living body. *'Superhuman Durability:' The Vibranium composition of Vision's body allows him to withstand attacks of immense force with no visible damage to his exterior whatsoever. He is also able to increase the durability of his physical form by manipulating his density and weight. *'Density Manipulation:' Vision can increase or decrease his own density, weight, and mass at will, allowing him to increase the durability of his physical form or make himself completely weightless. **''Superhuman Strength:'' Vision can greatly increase his physical strength to immense superhuman levels by increasing his density. **''Intangibiliy:Vision's control over his density, weight and mass give him the ability to phase through solid objects. When phasing, Vision can increase his density to destroy the object he phases through from the inside. **Flight:'' Vision can minimize his density to its lowest point in order to hover above the ground, granting him the power of flight. He can control his own motion-based force to move through the air at great speeds and instantly stop moving while in the air by completely, freezing his motion. *'Energy Blasts:' Vision is capable of drawing raw power from the Mind Stone to fire beams of intense energy from his forehead. This beam is incredibly powerful, enough to slice down an airport tower in seconds, and even damage Ultron's most powerful Vibranium-coated body. *'Computer Interaction:' Vision was able to hack into Ultron's programming and disable the latter's ability to enter the Internet. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = The Mind Gem | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Paul Bettany, who voiced J.A.R.V.I.S. in previous Marvel Cinematic Universe films, portrays Vision in Avengers: Age of Ultron and Captain America: Civil War. * To date, the Vision is the only non-Asgardian shown to be worthy of wielding Mjolnir in the Marvel Cinematic Universe (The other two shown to be worthy of wielding the hammer are Thor and Odin, although Steve Rogers was able to move it sligthly). It is possible that the Vision is not actually worthy, but instead as an artificial being he is not covered by the enchantment on the hammer, although Thor has stated that he considers the Vision worthy. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} ru:Вижен (199999) Category:Ultron Family Category:Flight Category:Artificial intelligence Category:Robots Category:Technopaths Category:Worthy of Mjolnir Category:Immortals Category:Vibranium Category:2015 Character Debuts Category:Stark Industries Technology Category:Synthezoid